Numerous drivers find it difficult to employ a map in journeying through a particular route, which is often unknown to them. Oral instructions from another individual also must be written down or remembered. These approaches are inefficient, are wasteful of valuable time and gasoline due to driving errors, are aggravating to the driver, and increase the risk of accidents due to the need to refer to a map or written instructions. Furthermore, traffic tieups due to accidents, rush hour driving, or adverse weather conditions further waste time and gasoline due to the arrested movement of automobiles.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the above stated problems by providing a vehicle mounted computer, e.g., mounted on the vehicle dashboard, which is simple to operate, and which sequentially indicates to the driver directions, or alternate directions, to aid him in traveling over a plurality of subroutes which are traversed, one after the other, to take him to the ultimate destination without the use of the aforesaid maps or instructions. Indications of remaining time and mileage to reach the ultimate destination are also provided.